<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Summoned the Wrong Demon Tonight by Lost_in_the_Grave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147458">You Summoned the Wrong Demon Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_the_Grave/pseuds/Lost_in_the_Grave'>Lost_in_the_Grave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Devils, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fanfiction of Sin, Incubus summoning gone wrong, Magic, Male Harem, Rituals, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, black magic, have fun in hell, incubus, lots of demons, magic words, sin - Freeform, sinful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_the_Grave/pseuds/Lost_in_the_Grave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You where curious, daring and maybe feeling a bit…lonely tonight.<br/>Having worked with magic and rituals a few years, you thought you were pretty experienced touching on the dark side a bit. And what you should never do besides playing with Ouija boards.<br/>Summoning an entity from the other side.<br/>An incubus is what you had in mind. Handsome, dark, mysterious and deadly. If you die from a round in bed with one of these dark angels at least you wouldn’t have to die a virgin.<br/>Well…you’ll get more than what you bargained for.</p><p>[ One-Shots Fic]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Blitzo (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Stolas (Helluva Boss)/Reader, Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Night 01: Reader X Sir Pentious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well lookie here, my dead ass is out of my coffin again.  (I'm sorry, I'm just good at being dead for months. T_T)</p><p>And look, a new fic.</p><p>Sorry to say Hazbin Hotel Fans. Well, mostly people who love the popular characters, like Alastor &amp; Angel Dust. Those guys are last on this one-shot fiction list. All the unloved or not to popular guys get first rounds with reader-chan here. &gt;:P</p><p>If you don't like it, go read the two hundred some fics with just Alastor or Angel Dust. Have fun. &gt;:P (I'm just kidding btw. ^^;)</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>So the first pairing up is gonna be a two-shot. I meant to put it all in one but it just didn't work out that way. </p><p>Anyway there ya go ppl.</p><p>Btw, Happy Halloween. Ya @%$#*es! &gt;;P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 2:45 am, you had everything required for the ritual to take place. A pentagram circled in chalk, candles place around the circle, incense to help set the mood and various offerings to draw out the incubus in a romantic matter. Roses, chocolates, alcohol, cologne &amp; some perfume if that was more of their thing. And the last thing…a few drops of your blood to offer as a beckon for the fallen one to find you. With your finger, you spread the blood over the words written in the middle of the circle.</p><p>Now all you had to do was wait til the time hit 3:00 am to being the vocal part of the ritual.</p><p>You didn’t wait long for the clock to hit 3:00 am. You began chanting words in Latin, words you didn’t truly understand yourself but at least practiced on the pronunciation.</p><p>You thanked the divine deities you asked for help from before you finished then went silent.</p><p>All there was left to do was blow out the candles and sit in the dark and wait.</p><p>You started blowing them out one at a time, one then two than three, four, five. Just as you were about to take a breath and blow out the sixth candle, it burned out before you puckered your lips to blow. Then the next one beside it, eyes dashed to candle to candle watching them go out one by one as the room grew darker every passing second. It ended at one last candle, lingering a moment as you stared blankly at it. It was like it knew you where staring at it, then it too joined the other candles by extinguishing its flame.</p><p>You smiled in the dark. Things had just got real.</p><p>“Hello?” You said curiously.</p><p>Silence was your only reply.  You felt a cold breeze on your skin even though the widows had been closed during the ritual.</p><p>“Are you here?” You asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of glass shattering was heard. Then more. Anything that was glass in the room was being shattered into pieces.  You kept your nerves in tacked as you spoke out again.</p><p>“I’m here, come as you may dark angel, I’m not afraid.” You proclaimed.</p><p>You waited, but the room went silent again…for more than an hour.</p><p>Just as you where about to speak out again the sound of widows breaking drowned you out. Glass blasted your direction by heavy wind storming in. Blowing off your black cape that was your only line of protection, as your bare body was scratched and bleeding from the shards of glass cutting through your skin, spraying blood with much of it covering the pentagram that laid on the floor.</p><p>You shrieked out in pain and in fear. The wind started taking form, blowing in a cyclone formation around you. Your hair getting caught and blinding your sight of vision as you tried to see what was happening.</p><p>Then, all of a sudden, the floor you laid upon began to heat up.</p><p>You looked down to see everything aglow of gold, lighting up the floor. Soon, it became too unbearable, as you felt it start to burn you. You shot up and jumped up, the wind of the mini cyclone throwing you to the side as you hit the floor hard.</p><p>You sat up feeling weak from all the pain. You watch to your shock as the cyclone set ablaze into a golden fire.</p><p>Buried within the flames, you saw a shadowy silhouette appear out from the floor.</p><p>You couldn’t breathe. You just watched as the flames disappeared with the mini cyclone as the room went dark again, for a moment.</p><p>Then, you saw a glowing pink eye open and stare back at you, followed by another, then more, than several.</p><p>You then gasped out in terror.</p><p> Glowing pink claws where followed as they sliced through the air. In a flash, the candles where relit ridding the room of darkness.</p><p>You felt faint by the sight of the thing that now stood before you.</p><p>The being had long sharp claws as fingers, dark and scaley grey skin and several eyeballs that decorated his long golden snake tail below. His hat had another eye at the top and he dressed in a Victorian like suit.</p><p>His hooded hair then presented its self with four other dark and menacing looking eyes as the stared furiously at you. His mouth curved into a sneer, revealing sharp and narrow yellow fangs.</p><p>You both made eye contact with one another.</p><p>“Who are you?!” You chirped out in confusion.</p><p>The creature glared back at you.</p><p>“Me?! Who are you, lowly little fleshling! You dare to summon me, The Great Sir Pentious, future emperor of hell!?”</p><p>“Are you supposed to be the incubus I summoned?” You asked dumbly to the snakeman.</p><p>Instead of answering your question, the great snake creature appalled at your naked form and looked away.</p><p>“For Satan’s sake, cover yourself, women!”</p><p>As you scurried away to find your cape that was blown a crossed the room. He looked over his surroundings, specifically, what was lying on the floor below him. He curved an eyebrow at the little trinkets that lied before him. Candy, flowers &amp; liquor.</p><p><strong><em>“What is this rubbish?”</em></strong> He whispered coldly to himself.</p><p>He felt wet under his tail and when he looked down, he saw a tiny puddle of blood.</p><p>“Yuk, disgusting!” He yelped, moving off the space were he dwelled a second ago. As he wiped the blood away on his tail, he noticed the pentagram displayed on the floor, seeing symbols and Latin words that were old, yet familiar to him. He leaned in to wipe the blood that covered the words and began reading them to himself.</p><p>Once you where clothed with the cape over you, you walk forward towards the creature.</p><p>“You are an incubus, right?” You asked again.</p><p>You waited for a response, but he gave you none as he continued to look at the floor.</p><p>“Hey! I’m talkin’ here!” You shouted.</p><p>You watched as his tail wiped around and wrapped around your body with the tip covering over your mouth, silencing you.</p><p>“<em>Hey!</em> I’m reading here! Be silent, arrogant cur.” He hissed back at you.</p><p>He continued reading the words on the floor until he was done. He stared up at you coldly. His eyes looked dark and irritable now.</p><p>You felt yourself being snapped forward to now stand before him where his red eyes stared into yours, making sure he had your undivided attention.</p><p>“YOU. You wrote this, didn’t you!?” He pointed sharply to the Latin words embedded in the floor below.</p><p>You just nodded your head, due to your mouth being covered.</p><p>He crossed his arms, then released the grip on your mouth to let you speak.</p><p>“Explain yourself fleshing. If you have a good enough reason for this, I may accept your offer to me.”</p><p>“Answer me this first. What kind of incubus are you?”</p><p>The snake man then stared you down with an ugly red eye.</p><p><strong><em>“What did you call me?” </em></strong>He said, his voice furious now.</p><p>Your eyes bulged as you were thrown across the room hitting the back wall. Then hitting the floor, a second after.</p><p>He yanked you off the floor, smashing your back across the wall a few more times. You squealed out in pain and sear terror.</p><p>“You dare degrade me to the rank of those dark horny hell hustlers!? What do you take me for?!” He roughly shook you by your shoulders, back and forth as he demanded an answer.</p><p>“I wanted to… bring forth an incubus… just for kicks.” You tried replying. You could feel the blood going to your head then out again, causing you to feel dizzy.</p><p>“YOU’RE JUST SOME RANDOM PATHETIC WRETCH, AREN’T YOU!” He spat with venom this time.</p><p>“That’s not what it said here!” He shouted, dragging you back to the scene of the crime, rubbing your face across the floor where the text was written.</p><p>Haven gotten his point through, he then let you go a moment later.</p><p>You sat up and wined at the pain, while he muttered in anger to himself in a corner of the room. You just sat there, unsure what you should do now.</p><p>“Can I reverse this and send you back…to wherever?” You asked, while hoping you wouldn’t get hurt again.</p><p>“No! The spell says I’m here until daybreak, remember!?” He retorted.</p><p>“Um…no.” You replied.</p><p>He snapped back to your direction, his hood of hair almost hitting the top of the ceiling.</p><p>“No? What do you mean no!? This was your doing!? You read the spell!”</p><p>His angered face then suddenly dropped into a long blank stare while his hood dropped to his shoulders.</p><p>He then stared at the pentagram then to you, then to the pentagram, then back to you again. He then began laughing, constantly, while small tears hanged off his eyes. He just realized something, and he couldn’t help but laugh.</p><p>“You foolish wench! You truly have no inkling to what you’ve done! Your stupidly amuses me! He cried on in laughter.</p><p>You crooked your head in confusion. What was he on about? First, he’s beating the shit out of you, now he’s laughing at you.</p><p>“Well then…” He narrowed his eyes as he smiled sinisterly, “Why don’t we make this even more amusing, shall we? Just this once, mind you.” He then slithered forward, standing in front of you.</p><p>“I will show you exactly what you asked for on this night.”</p><p>Without a moment to even get a word out he had you in his arms, then crashing you into the wall again. You howled out in pain on impact.</p><p>You couldn’t even catch your breath as he ripped off your cape leaving you naked once again.</p><p>“What are you doing!?” You yelped out.</p><p>“What’s wrong little miss? Is this not what you wanted of me?” He proclaimed darkly.</p><p>“Not by you!? I wanted someone handsome at least!” You retorted.</p><p>“Ha! That wasn’t what I read over there, missy.” He merely laughed you off.</p><p>You watched franticly as his tail started wrapping around your waist, then this tip coming to circle around your throat slowly cutting off your air.</p><p>“It…was…a…mistake…then…” You tried to explain, as your breath was being choked off.</p><p>“To late. Your going to learn things the hard way now. And trust me, you are going to learn…” He whispered in your ear before licking it.</p><p>He then moved on to your breast, lapping at one while groping other one.  Suddenly, he bit down on it, his teeth digging into your skin causing you to bleed continuously. All you could do was get out a slight whimper as you were slowly being suffocated.</p><p>He bit you more, causing blood to drain as he drank it up like fine wine. His long tongue licking over ever new bleeding wounds and ones that were already there.</p><p>Struggling to breath was hard enough, as the loss of blood was working to put you in a daze.</p><p>Soon after you felt his body rub up against you, the soft material of his suit rubbing over your wounds causing stains over his fancy suit which he didn’t seem to care.</p><p>You weren’t to sure what was going on, but you could make out some wet noise being released from somewhere.  Then, your vision began to blur, you felt lightheaded, before you closed your eyes.</p><p>Slowly his tail retreated from your throat, giving you the chance to take in a deep breathe. You felt exhausted and went limp, wanting to just surrender yourself to unconsciousness.</p><p>To your dismay, you shot awake with a scream. You looked down to see a huge yellow member appearing out from a slit in his tail.  The monstrous thing was impaling you between your legs and inside your clit. You could feel it ram inside you, making you whimper in discomfort.</p><p>“Don’t rest yet dear, why, we’ve just begun.” He whispered in your ear. His snake tongue vibrating against your ear as he spoke. “This night, you are amongst hell’s mightiest of demons.”</p><p>“Not you!!” You cried.</p><p>“Too bad. You got me.” He replied.</p><p> He then gave you a sharp bump against your clit as you flinched and bite your lip.</p><p>Without another hesitation, he began his pace, thrusting himself into your inner folds with ungodly speed, feeling like your insides would be pulled out with the monstrous thing fucking you.</p><p>You screamed, cried, and whimpered as you were roughly taken by this creature.</p><p>Your womanhood throbed as it took everything, every push and pull of his massive being now inside, invading every part of you.</p><p>Over time his demeanor changed, his grip becoming lighter, softer, and perhaps even gentle.   </p><p>Painfully and slowly the minutes went by. He no longer had you slammed against the wall, instead, he had you on the ground with him, wrapped up in a ball of his golden tail as he started raining down small nips and kisses over you cuts and bruises.</p><p>He wasn’t the only thing that changed, the feeling had too.</p><p>You felt pleasure, agonizingly wonderful pleasure as you where taken by him over and over. But you forced yourself to hold it back. You did not want to give this demon any gratification. You wanted some else. Someone strong and handsome. Not him, not a beast.</p><p>A few times you let lose some whimpers, yet you would not beg or moan.</p><p>Your skin came into contact with soft bed sheets below you. He had slithered himself over to the bed and now you two were laying down on it.</p><p>You could feel your bare chest being rubbed against by a scaley one. You looked up to see he had removed his shirt top and hat.</p><p>He had some muscle, but he wasn’t muscular, or even good looking. So it changed nothing.</p><p>He leaned in to take your lips, but you turned on your cheek, rejecting his advances. He yanked you back and forced his way into the kiss. You gave up the fight and let him kiss you.</p><p>You then closed your eyes and gave up altogether. Take the damn demon, have him to put you out of your misery afterwards. Like you could live with yourself after all this anyway.</p><p>Slowly it all started to feel good, too good to hold back any longer. You complied with him, bringing your legs to cross over his waist, now meeting him with every thrust.</p><p>You curled your hand over his hood that now dangled like black hair over his shoulders. He replied by cupping your cheeks gently with his large pink talons. Savoring the kiss even more.</p><p>Letting you go a moment later, he then spoke in some strange tongue.</p><p><strong> <em>““̸̭̐m̶̦̕Σ̵̱̂ᴎ̴͉̿o̴̗̒į̴͛ƚ̵͓̔i̴̤͗b̵̗̈́Σ̶̢̊</em> </strong> <strong> <em>ᗡ</em> </strong> <strong> <em>̷̢͆.̶͈̐”̴͖̆</em> </strong></p><p> His words seemed to now hold power over you somehow.</p><p><strong><em>““̸̭̐m̶̦̕Σ̵̱̂ᴎ̴͉̿o̴̗̒į̴͛ƚ̵͓̔i̴̤͗b̵̗̈́Σ̶̢̊</em></strong><strong><em>ᗡ</em></strong><strong><em>̷̢͆.̶͈̐”̴͖̆ </em></strong>He said again, his eyes now glowing brightly through dim lit candle light.</p><p>You long lost track of the hours of bed sex with this man. No, not a man, this demon-snake.</p><p>Your mind and body had submitted to the demon’s will. You moaned, you screamed, begged, and returned all loving kisses he showered upon your beautifully broken body.</p><p>You where now on all fours for the second time this this night, grinding into your backside. The bed had broken with the mattress laying on the floor from your last session, or perhaps his heavy snakelike body was too much for the wood to handle.</p><p>“Do you feel deliciously besotted yet, (y/m).” His voice sounding smooth and warm in your ear.</p><p>“Yes…” You whispered in a daze, not caring to even know how he found out what your name was.</p><p>He chuckled and lifted you off so you now sat on his lap with his dick still staying plunged inside you, which wasn’t something that seemed to bother you anymore.</p><p>You felt warm, you felt complete, you felt right being with him like this.</p><p>Or was it just your mind running away with you, you actually weren’t to sure anymore, the lines had already been too far blurred to know the difference.</p><p>After he spoke those strange words everything seemed different.</p><p>You moaned out as he groped your plumply red breast, that had already been suckled til bruised. Messaging them softly between his claws.</p><p>“The night is almost dead. Yet, there’s still so much for you to learn.”</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“ꙅ̸̼̾ủ̶͖|̷̧ú̷͎q̶͖i̴̠̇ɔ̴͕̈́ꙅ̷̬͗ȉ̶͚b̵͍ ̵̯̔ꙅ̵̳͘u̸͇͠Σ̷͎̆M̴̛̲” </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus End Note</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>To the ppl asking me to write Alastor next already, even though I just started this damn fic.<br/></p><p>Don't take it personal, but no.</p><p>Unloved characters first! Because someone must love them. &gt;:)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night 02: Reader X Sir Pentious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here we are again. </p><p>Like I said in the last chapter, this is gonna be the only two-shot in the collection. (Guess I just love writing Sir Pentious) ^^; </p><p>I also said I was gonna upload two chapters for one post but that idea just shot out the widow now.  Sorry guys. :( I'm getting too many write blocks for th next chapter so its gonna take longer now. &gt;_&lt;  And, well, I didn't want to keep the wait going any longer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Before you dabble with spells and the dark arts, I suggest you know the ancient words you speak.”</p><p>That’s what he murmured to you, after that he ceased his advances and laid beside you. With you now cradled under a blanket with him, laying upon the wreckage of your once wooden bed. The place reeked of him and the musk past sessions sex he had with you throughout the night.</p><p>He already had his eyes closed, breathing lightly a few times as he slept. His scaley body above you was neither warm nor cold on your skin, but not the slightest bit uncomfortable either. His arms where at your sides, caging you against his body so you couldn’t escape. Not like you even could escape anyway. He had ravished your body until you were too numb to move. He had peppered your skin with snake bites all the way to your thighs. His cum drenched down your legs soiling what was left of the bed.</p><p>This all might have been a nice feeling under different circumstances.</p><p>There was nothing left now but to wait it out. With what little energy you had, you looked over at the broken widow. Just a few more hours until morning and the nightmare would be over.</p><p>Never.  On your life, you would never do this again. No more jokes or strange kicks with black magic and witchcraft. You learned your lesson; you were now shattered.</p><p>All you could do now is pick up the pieces and never look back.</p>
<hr/><p>There was a pretty loud ruckus going on, though you couldn’t see it, you could surely hear it. You could hear tiny feet running about the place with people laughing a few times as the chattered among each other.</p><p>“Gee, Boss you really took a number on this one, right? I used four boxes of band-aids already, and I still haven’t gotten to the boo-boos on her legs yet.” Someone said within ear distance.</p><p>“You think Boss would do me one, if I asked?” Another person asked.</p><p>You jolted up from the spot you laid and saw a bunch of little egg people all huddled up around you as you now sat on a couple of black pillows displayed on the ground for you to lay on.</p><p>You were still naked, but now half your skin was covered in silly decal band-aids. Just as one of the egg men came to stick another one over your skin, you slapped him away. You kicked and pushed and punched the little buggers until they started backing away from you.  Giving you some space atlas.</p><p>Someone’s laughter began to echo throughout the place. Turning over to look in the direction it resonated from.</p><p>“Still having the will to fight now, fleshling?”</p><p>There he was, sitting on a metal throne chair, decorated with black and gold metal.</p><p>You gasped, started freaking out. You looked away and covered you face with your fingers, like a scared child. You slide a finger away from your line of vision to see if he was still there, he was.</p><p>His smile reached the sides of this eyes at this point.</p><p>Ssssurpise to see me, are we? He cooed, finding your reaction humorous.</p><p>He waited for a response but you gave him nothing. He could see you shacking with fear, like a rattle snakes’ tail would. Sometime after moments of silence being given nothing. He started up conversation.</p><p>“Besides the sear terror you’re feeling about now, I’m sure your mind is booming with questions. Main one being, ‘What the hell are you doing here? And, what am I doing here?’”</p><p> Your eyes where covered but you could hear him, slithering his way over to you.</p><p>“Do you remember that magic spell you casted?” He spoke, his breathe warming against your ear.</p><p>“Perhaps you’d be interested to know I’ve taken the liberty to translate it for you.” A moment later you could hear the flapping of paper before hitting the tile below.</p><p>Uncovering your eyes, you looked over a sheet written in fancy handwriting with ink. You snatched it off the ground and began reading:</p><p> </p><p>𝒪𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓃𝒾ℊ𝒽𝓉 ℐ 𝒸𝒶𝓁𝓁 𝓉ℴ 𝓎ℴ𝓊, 𝒶𝓃𝒸𝒾ℯ𝓃𝓉 𝓈ℯ𝓇𝓅ℯ𝓃𝓉 ℴ𝒻 𝓉𝒽ℯ 𝒷𝓁𝒶𝒸𝓀 ℯ𝒸𝓁𝒾𝓅𝓈ℯ.</p><p>𝒯𝒽ℯ ℯ𝓋𝒾𝓁 ℯ𝓎ℯ 𝒸𝒶𝓃𝓃ℴ𝓉 𝓈𝒶𝓋ℯ 𝓂ℯ 𝓃ℴ𝓌, 𝓃ℴ𝓇 𝒹ℴ ℐ 𝓌𝒾𝓈𝒽 𝒾𝓉.</p><p>𝒯𝒽𝒾𝓇𝓉ℯℯ𝓃 ℯ𝓎ℯ𝓈, 𝓁ℴℴ𝓀 𝓊𝓅ℴ𝓃 𝓂ℯ 𝓃ℴ𝓌.</p><p>ℐ 𝒶𝓂 𝓂ℴ𝓇𝓉𝒶𝓁.</p><p>ℳ𝓎 𝒷ℴ𝒹𝓎 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝓁ℴℴ𝒹 𝒶𝓇ℯ 𝓂ℯ𝒶𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓁ℯ𝓈𝓈, 𝓂𝓎 𝓈ℴ𝓊𝓁 𝒾𝓈 𝓂ℯ𝒶𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓁ℯ𝓈𝓈.</p>
<p></p><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p>𝒴ℯ𝓉, 𝓉𝒽ℯ𝓇ℯ’𝓈 𝓃ℴ𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃ℊ 𝓂ℴ𝓇ℯ ℐ 𝒸𝒶𝓃 ℴ𝒻𝒻ℯ𝓇.</p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p>ℳ𝓎 𝒷ℴ𝒹𝓎 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒷𝓁ℴℴ𝒹 𝒶𝓇ℯ 𝓂ℯ𝒶𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓁ℯ𝓈𝓈, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝓉𝒽ℯ𝓎 𝒷ℯ𝓁ℴ𝓃ℊ 𝓉ℴ 𝓎ℴ𝓊</p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p>ℳ𝓎 𝓈ℴ𝓊𝓁 𝒾𝓈 𝓂ℯ𝒶𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ𝓁ℯ𝓈𝓈, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 𝒾𝓉 𝒷ℯ𝓁ℴ𝓃ℊ𝓈 𝓉ℴ 𝓎ℴ𝓊.</p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p>ℐ 𝒶𝓂 𝓂ℴ𝓇𝓉𝒶𝓁, 𝒷𝓊𝓉 ℐ 𝒷ℯ𝓁ℴ𝓃ℊ 𝓉ℴ 𝓎ℴ𝓊.</p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p>ℳ𝒶𝓎 ℐ 𝒷ℯ 𝓌ℴ𝓇𝓉𝒽𝓎, 𝓂𝒶𝓎 ℐ 𝒷ℯ 𝒶𝓃 ℴ𝒻𝒻ℯ𝓇𝒾𝓃ℊ, 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝓂𝒶𝓎 𝒷ℯ 𝓎ℴ𝓊𝓇 𝓈𝒶𝒸𝓇𝒾𝒻𝒾𝒸ℯ ℴ𝓃 𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝓃𝒾ℊ𝒽𝓉</p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p>𝒰𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓁 𝓉𝒽ℯ 𝓂ℴ𝓇𝓃𝒾𝓃ℊ 𝒸ℴ𝓂ℯ𝓉𝒽, ℐ 𝒶𝓂 𝓎ℴ𝓊𝓇𝓈, 𝓉ℴ𝓃𝒾ℊ𝒽𝓉 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒻ℴ𝓇ℯ𝓋ℯ𝓇 𝓂ℴ𝓇ℯ</p>
  <p>𝒞ℴ𝓂ℯ 𝓊𝓅ℴ𝓃 𝓂ℯ 𝓃ℴ𝓌 ℐ 𝓈𝒶𝓎</p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner"><p>You dropped the paper.</p><p>Your eyes were bulging out of your eye sockets now. You felt ill, with sweat starting to beat your brow.</p><p>He never moved or left your side. He stood there with an amused expression on his face, watching and waiting to see just what kind of reaction he was going to get first.</p><p>Finally, at one point you looked up at him. You, still sitting naked on the pile of pillows. It made you feel like his lowly little pet.</p><p>You chuckled to yourself, almost sounding on the verge of panicking at any moment.</p><p>“T-t-this? Your joking?”</p><p>His amusement dropped to a dull frown, with one of his brows now curved.  He said nothing.</p><p>“Please…” You said, begging for the true answer you wanted to hear.</p><p>He then yanked you off the floor, his claws almost choking you at your neck as you were dragged to a row of black curtains.</p><p>Quickly, he ripped them away to reveal bright red rays of light shining through a set of glass windows. Then roughly, he pushed your body up against the glass.</p><p>“Take a good look fleshing. Does this look like a joke yet?! <strong><em>Huh?!</em></strong> He said, sounding like you hit a wrong nerve with him.</p><p>What you could see through the glass widows was large grey city towers below as you hovered above in some sort of flying machine. You could see half of it was coded in fire while the over half looked trashed and vandalized. You could see hundreds of horned, clawed, and hoofed creatures below causing havoc, crime, and murder back-to-back.  </p><p>“Look upon the glory of hell…your new home.”</p><p>“What?!” You squawked in surprise.</p><p>He simply laughed.</p><p>“You’re such a slow learner (y/n)!” He finished, pulling the head of your hair up to look him straight in the eyes. He smiled, widely, with every sharp yellow fang now visible.</p><p>“What do you expect, offering yourself to a demon. You give a demon free rain over you, and they will not hesitate to drag you and your soul straight to hell with them.”</p><p>His pointy talons cupped the bottom of your chin, tapping the side of your cheek a few times but never puncturing the skin.</p><p>“What the demon will do then with his victim is unsure. Usually…its ends with their souls in eternity of torture under the hands of the demon. Such a gratifying end, I would say.” He said bluntly.</p><p>You then tried to pull away from his grip on you, but he held you there. Your body slapped up the glass for every monster below to see and his other hand holding your skull like a bowling ball.</p><p>“However, that position of tortured soul might already be reserved for someone else.” He said.</p><p>His grip loosened and then he let you go altogether. You then rushed off to a corner, taking one of the black pillows with you to help cover yourself.</p><p>“Perhaps we could find a position more befitting for the likes of you.”</p><p>“Sex slave?” You said with an irritated sign, “I’m better off with tortured soul already.”</p><p> <strong><em>“ꙅ̸̼̾ủ̶͖|̷̧ú̷͎q̶͖i̴̠̇ɔ̴͕̈́ꙅ̷̬͗ȉ̶͚b̵͍ ̵̯̔ꙅ̵̳͘u̸͇͠Σ̷͎̆M̴̛̲” </em></strong></p><p>You raised an eyebrow in respond.</p><p>“Apprentissse.” He hissed.</p><p>You just stared at him blankly now.</p><p>“Apprentice…? Apprentice?! You, brought here for that?! Are you shitting me?! I’M IN HELL, BECAUSE WANT A PUPIL TO GIVE HOMEWORK TO?!! You shouted now furious, “Get someone else I’m not interested!”</p><p>You turned away for one second and he was already upon you. His tail wiped from behind making you slip off your feet. His coils quicky wrapped you up and began squeezing around your gut.</p><p>“NEVER raise your voice to me again! You are here of you own stupidity, I merely took advantage of it, and it was an advantage that YOU so gave to me!” He proclaimed.</p><p>You thrash around his body that was holding you in his coils, biting and scratching at it, but to no avail. He grew amused at this and laugh under his breathe.</p><p>“Your persistent (y/n), yet your stupidity out matches everything else about you.” He spoke.</p><p>“We need to remedy you of such incompetence, with me as your mentor to the dark arts.</p><p> “No thank you!” you retorted bluntly.</p><p>“You no longer have a choice in the matter, dear. You wavered your soul to me remember?” He replied.</p><p>“You see, your livelihood depends on this now.” He said, bringing one of his dark pink talons to your neck, you shrieked as it drew down to your chest and down to your stomach. Drops of blood started to trickle down your body as he rubbed the talon on its side gather it on his finger, then bringing it to his lips to lap up.</p><p>With no way to fight your way out of this you submitted defeat.</p><p> </p>
<hr/></div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="translated_text oneliner">
  <p>For the past few weeks, you stayed in the giant metal blimp with him and his little egg minions. You where feed, schooled and groomed by the snake-demon, which you now knew him as Sir Pentious.</p>
  <p>You now had to wear Victorian dresses to fit his taste, and you hated it, but it was the least of your worries.</p>
  <p>Your training was terrible and you constantly failed at everything he through your way. Learning to summon imps and minions to do your biding was a failure. Learning to reanimate the dead was a failure. Alter shadows and the elements, failure. Shapeshifting, failure. Voodoo, failure. Hoodoo, failure.</p>
  <p>And no matter how many books you read; you couldn’t pick up any sentences or real phrases in Latin. So, you couldn’t read or cast any spells he wanted to teach you.</p>
  <p>You two would fight and bicker at each other and he’d get easily frustrated and take his fury out on you with sex, taking you almost every other night. There wasn’t much you could do to fight him, so you would eventually give up and give in to it.</p>
  <p>You’d usually wake up in the morning in his chambers, your body ravished in scarps and snake bites with your tattered Victorian dress on the floor.</p>
  <p>You would have to wait for a group of the little egg bros to come in and help redress you before you’d be able to come down to breakfast.</p>
  <p>Eating food in hell was…well, hell. The food was usually meat of dead demonic creatures and their body parts. Which tasted like eating out of a trash bin each day. He one time after dinner offered you vodka with a cobra’s heart in it, still beating. It caused you to faint, lucky he took it off the menu after that.</p>
  <p>The blimp was giant, with several rooms for you to get some space between you and the snake demon, one being a personal study where you were left to attempt to study hours. Piles of books left on your desk.</p>
  <p>Books on Latin and books on advance levels of magic and witchcraft. You use to dabbled in past, simple things, meditation, spiritboard stuff, making stupid wishes on a bay leaf and burning it after midnight.</p>
  <p>You would read and re-read passages over and over again, but nothing stayed in tack in your brain. Usually, you’d give up or grow bored and move on to another book without truly learning anything.</p>
  <p>You weren’t interested in asking that snake for any assistants, you were lucky enough to get a few hours to yourself every other day anyway.</p>
  <p>After an hour or two you couldn’t remember what you were doing, you just knew that you lost track of the time and felt really tired so you rested your head on the desk for a little while.</p>
  <p>A loud bang on the desk brought you back to the world of the living as you looked up to see an angry Sir Pentious now glaring down at you with flaming snake-eyes.</p>
  <p>You shot up from your chair and stared back in fear.</p>
  <p>“Wasting my time again, are we wench?! And I bet you still haven’t even learned a thing, haven’t you?!!” The snake demon shouted, banging his fist over the work desk for a second time.</p>
  <p>His rage left you standing stiff.</p>
  <p>“WELL?! SSSSPEAK UP!”</p>
  <p>You were too in shocked at the time to respond.</p>
  <p>“I...I, I’m sorry.” You finally spoke.</p>
  <p>He then held up three fingers.</p>
  <p>“Three weeks, three weeks of nothing but you and your excuses, <em>‘I’m sorry. I can’t do this. I don’t know how.’ </em> And here I let you run away from me for hours, just to go to the study where you can’t even learn to read a book properly.” He said.  You watched as he tapped his claws over the desk impatiently.</p>
  <p>“You’re a failure.” He said in frustration, “Unless this is all some intentional game you’re playing at? If it is…”</p>
  <p>Like a flash of light, his tail snatched you by the leg and wiped you up and slapped you down on the top of the desk with the many books toppling down to the floor. You let out a sharp gasp in pain.</p>
  <p>“I am no longer amused!” He spat with venom.</p>
  <p>He was on top of you in seconds, his weight working to hold you down as well. He had you pinned to the desk. No avoiding him this time.  He would now just stare you down until you confessed.</p>
  <p>“Okay, fine! I can’t do this okay; I have no idea where I begin to comprehend this sort advance work. I never did any of this before.” You spoke.</p>
  <p>He brought his talons to your chin so you stared up at him.</p>
  <p>“And why did you not seek me out?” He said, almost demandingly.</p>
  <p>
    <em>Seek him out? Seek him out?! That’s what he wanted?! Why would you want his help? He’s already screwed you over as is. </em>
  </p>
  <p>“Well, maybe I didn’t want you, or any of your help! I’ve failed every lesson you’ve given me anyway, so what good would it do. I’m a failure remember?” You snaped at him.</p>
  <p>You then turned your head away from him, no longer wanting to communicate with him.</p>
  <p>You were as equally tired of him as he was of you now.</p>
  <p>“So…this is where we stand then.” He said silently, “Very well…”</p>
  <p>The snake demon snatched up your left arm and started bending it, causing immense pain until he broke it in two. You were now screaming in agony and flailing on top of the desk.</p>
  <p>His fangs went for your neck, biting down at the sensitive skin between the shoulder gnawing off a mouthful of your flesh and shallowing it a moment later.</p>
  <p>“It’s been centuries since I’ve had human flesh. As you said within the spell you spoke that night.”</p>
  <p>‘Your body and blood will be a worthy offering to my endless hunger.’</p>
  <p>Licking the blood that drizzled over his lips, then biting down again taking more flesh with every gulp.</p>
  <p>“At least now you will be of some use to me.” He said motionlessly as he continued to feast on you flesh.</p>
  <p>Fresh tears ran down your cheeks as you struggled to escape, but it was hopeless. Of all ways to have your life ended, being eaten by a snake was the last thing you ever wanted.</p>
  <p>You tried pushing yourself off the desk with your one workable hand and arm, but he held you down like a rock.</p>
  <p>Again, you screamed out as he bit you again, working his way on to your broken arm. You begged and apologized endlessly but it did nothing.</p>
  <p>You shut your eyes as you took the pain of every bite and slowly lost blood. There wasn’t anything you could do now. You knew no spells or any magic workings, or phrases in Latin.</p>
  <p>But maybe just blurting out something from the pages you skimmed by was better than nothing.</p>
  <p>“ᏒᏬᏰᏒᏬᎷ!”</p>
  <p>He didn’t stop, as he suck on your mauled flesh.</p>
  <p>“ᏗᎷᏰᏬᏝᎧ!”</p>
  <p>“ᏕᏋᎴᏋᎧ!”</p>
  <p>“ፈᏬᏒᏒᎧ!”</p>
  <p>“ᎷᏗᏁᏕᎥᏖᎧ!”</p>
  <p>“ፈᎧᏁᎦᏬᏖᎧ!”</p>
  <p>Something you said must have worked. He finally let go just as you lost consciousness from the loss of blood.</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p>First thing remembered seeing was blurry circles and squares until they all came together, forming a bedroom ceiling. You woke up in the bed in the snake’s bed chambers. Your body was wrapped up in cloth and badges.</p><p>“Good evening.” A voice too familiar said.</p><p>He was sitting on a couch not too far from the bed, wearing an evening robe as he read from a book glancing up a moment later to look at you.</p><p>He then approached the bedside. You in retaliation scooted to the other side.</p><p>“You’ve been out for weeks; you should be able to move your arm now. So, go on.”</p><p>You looked at the wrapped-up arm and slightly moved it. No pain. You then started removing the cloth. There was nothing. No bruising, no scars, no damage at all. You began to remove the rest of the badge. The big bite hole in your shoulder was normal, just like it was before he tried making a meal out of you.</p><p>You glared at him; you knew damn well it was his doing. Some sort of healing spell or reversing spell he must have used.</p><p>“Why’d you stop, didn’t you want to eat me?” You remarked.</p><p>“Because you asked me to do so.” He simply replied. You just looked at him oddly, but got off the subject quickly.</p><p>“Okay, fine. Then why waste your time with fixing me up?” You retorted.</p><p>You watched as he slithered his way over to the widow, not bothering to look at you in his response.</p><p>“There may be a small sssslither of hope for you. Small though, very small.”</p><p>You huffed irritably at his reply.</p><p>“Oh, hooray for me, that’s such great news. Now we can work on more shit I can’t learn again. Can’t wait to be called a failure again.” You said sarcastically.</p><p>You heard the screeching of glass as Sir Pentious ran his sharp claws down the widow. Guess that was pissing him off. Who cared what he really thought about anything?</p><p>You decided to not repeat performance from the past weeks and just grabbed the blanket, covering over your head and turning on your side.</p><p>It didn’t take long until you felt something push you off to one side of the bed.</p><p>“Hey!” You snapped.</p><p>“Give me back my bed, wretch! You’ve held it hostage long enough!” He hissed, pushing his way in and you off to the side. Retrieving his share of the blanket a moment after.</p><p>You both where now laying back-to-back. </p><p>Then, everything went silent between you too.</p><p>You started to wonder if that little ramble of words where what really stopped him. Or perhaps something else had brought him back to his senses. Not only that, there were other questions you were wondering about too.</p><p>“You would eat the people that would offer themselves up to you, right?” You asked quietly in the dark, laying there without moving.</p><p>You received no response. You decided to ask another question, just one more.</p><p>“You know since you’re not going to eat me, and I’m no real use to you.  You could always just send me back home. There is a way to get back home, right?</p><p>“Shut up and go to sleep already, would you?!” He hissed angry.</p><p>Well, guess that was all you were going to get out of him for the night.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Morning came and you awoke alone in bed, not that it really bothered you that he was gone.</p><p>You stepped out of bed and waited for the egg people to come in and give you new clothes, but they never came.</p><p>It wasn’t until hours later they presented themselves, three of them, looking rather angry and glaring at you. They had your dress, but they didn’t look to amused at you.</p><p>You stepped in their direction and held out your hands to be dressed. You waited, yet they did nothing.</p><p>“Well, are you gonna help dress me?” You asked dumbly, a little lost from their actions.</p><p>“Dress yourself, bitch!!” The one holding the dress hissed and throw the dress in your face, with it falling to the floor a moment later.</p><p>“What the fuck is with you?” You snaped back.</p><p>“Boss isn’t the only one that’s tired of your bullshit!” They retorted, then quickly retreated, slamming the door behind them. If they hadn’t of ran you might have thought of stepping on one of those egg bastards.</p><p>After some difficulties you managed to put on the old Victorian dress on, yet you were unable to tie it all up in the back, but what did it matter. It was going to be off in a few hours anyway.</p><p>Just as you passed one of the hallways, you could hear a loud squalling of several other voices behind the wall.</p><p> Curious, you decided to investigate just what the ruckus was all on about. Turning the corner, you could see a bunch of egg brother arguing in the kitchen. Numbers #432, #70 and #14 where on their backs. You hid by the side of the door and listened on to their conversation.</p><p>“There’s no getting rid of that whore! If Boss would have just finished eating her, she’d be rotting away in his stomach right now.” Number 14 barked, kicking at a barrel in anger.</p><p>“I’d like to know exactly why he’d hesitate as well. He’s consumed thousands of souls before.” Number 432 pondered, scratching the back of his shell.</p><p>“You think he’s trying to keep up with the times? He hasn’t taken on the old rituals and human offerings for hundreds of years now. Do you think it’s become too old fashion for him?” Number 70 said.</p><p>You gritted your teeth in annoyance. These little shits must have been spying on you to know what went down in the library a week ago.</p><p>“Out of fashion or not, that whore is a waste of time and space.” Number 14 chimed in.</p><p>“You wanna know something I heard about her?” Number 432 said, getting everyone’s attention. </p><p>“I heard, she really called up boss from the other side, thinking she’d get a one-night stand.”</p><p>Number 14 and 70 looked blankly at one another, then burst into laughter.</p><p>“No kidding? Holy hell, she’s not a whore, she’s a total slut!” Number 70 bellowed out.</p><p>Number 14 then stopped laughing abruptly, concluding to something.</p><p>“If you think about it, the little slut is getting exactly what she wanted and more! She’s getting it in the bedroom with the Boss and where cleaning and catering to all the bullshit!”  Number 14 concluded.</p><p>“Uh, I thought that was kinda our job to do?” Number 70 said.</p><p>“Yes, before having to <em>also</em> pamper a slut that sleeps around, and shouldn’t even be here in the first place!” Number 14 quoted irritably. </p><p>“Yeah, but it’s been that way for weeks now, I don’t think Boss is gonna change his mind about her. Even though she pisses him off he doesn’t seem too willing to get rid of her. It sucks, I know.” Number 432 said.</p><p>“Unless…” Number 14 stated, “If something happened to her…something unfortune.”</p><p>Number 14 then retrieved a knife from one of the racks, taking it to a slab which had a demonic looking fish displayed on it.</p><p><em>“Slash!” </em>He said, almost decapitating the fish’s head from its body.</p><p>The other two chuckled humorously among one another.</p><p>“How about more like this,” Number 70 stated, then grab a meat cleaver. “<em>Eek!</em> <em>Don’t kill me! I’m just a miserable little slut! </em>He spoke sarcastically.</p><p>“<em>Smash!” </em>As he hammered down on the fish head, its guts and eyeballs flying out.</p><p>You could hear them all laugh louder now.</p><p>“Hmm…maybe something like this,” Number 432 then indulged as well of torturing the dead animal, grabbing a bin full of gas and a box of matches. He then dumped the gas in a trash can and set it ablaze. He held the fish body above it and made a squeaky voice.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh,no don’t drop me in the outer ring of hell! They don’t have any condoooooooooommms!!!” </em>
</p><p>He wailed as he dropped the fish in the fire.</p><p>Now they were all wheezing with laughter as tears started to fill in their eyes. After sometime their laughter died down, before Number 70 had to ask.</p><p>“You think we could?”</p><p>“Who wants to try first?” Number 14 stated, still holding the knife. “She’s probably hiding in the library as we speak.”</p><p>Your eyes bulged, these runty little bastards where going try to murder you.</p><p>Alarm bells were running on full alarm and without another thought, you stormed in the kitchen, taking the knife from the egg-person and slicing him down the center as yellow blood spurted out.</p><p>The two other egg-men were in shock, one coming close to mumble out something but couldn’t find the words.</p><p>“You want to kill me,” You blurted out now holding up the knife. “Then come on!” You barked at them.</p><p>You waited, but all they did was quiver in their feet as they stood there.</p><p>You then wiped away at the yellow substance now on your face, unintentionally you licked at your lips taking in the taste. You stalled for a moment, it was like normal, like how eggs should taste in the living world.</p><p> </p><p>You quickly grabbed a handful of the egg-mans yolky inside and woofed it down, it almost tasted like actual fried egg.  Then bit by bit you kept eating more of it. It was crazy, this was the most normal tasting thing you came across here in hell. And it was a living egg-person.</p><p>You’ve gone for weeks eating nasty hell food, all mostly gross demonic looking meat platers with the most horrible and unimageable after taste. Most of the time you couldn’t take more than a few bites of the stuff, leaving you feeling like you were going hungry most of the time.</p><p>You felt hunger kick in as you continued, biting into an organ that looked like a little heart but tasted like fried yolk.</p><p>“Holy fuck! She’s fucking cannibal!” One of them shouted, the other screamed out like an old lady, and ran for the door. Then the moment later, the other one followed.</p><p>After having your fill, your senses seem to kick back in. You felt a bit embarrass for what you did, but these clowns were going to try to kill you anyway so they pretty much had it coming.</p><p>Just then you looked up from the kitchen door to see that there where now several of the egg-men wielding clubs, bars, and whatever they could get their mitts on.</p><p>“Get that bitch!” One of them from the crowd shouted out.</p><p>“Oh shit.” You murmured to yourself, grabbing up the knife you had to help defend yourself.</p><p>All at once, they flooded inside, holding up their weapons and looking ready to pummel you. From behind, one jumped you, clinging to you from the back as it hit you over the head with a club.</p><p>You quickly threw him over your shoulder, slamming the egg on the wooden floor and cracking its shell from the impact.  You then decided to provoke them by rubbing your fingers over the shell as it bled yolk and licked it up.</p><p> Then they all came at once to attack. You would slice through serval of them with the knife, but soon enough they started to overpower you with numbers.</p><p>They all huddle and toppled you to the ground, now hitting, punching and even biting you. And to your dismay one of them had reached up and taken your weapon.</p><p>You suddenly cried out in rage as you started to punch at them, as well as kicking your legs to try to get these little shits off.  You could see one come close and try to scratch at your eyes with its fingers. You nailed your eyes shut in defense and started frantically punching every direction, unable to see but still doing everything possible you could do to defend yourself.</p><p>
  <strong>“<em>ENOUGH!!!”</em></strong>
</p><p>You heard a familiar voice, but then someone yanked you off the floor. In retaliation, you screamed and swung your fist at them not bothering to open your eyes to see what you were doing.</p><p>It was only when you heard a loud groan did you finally opened your eyes to see Sir Pentious. He held a hand over his jaw where you punched him. He was staring you down with a deadly glare in his eyes.</p><p>“I…I, uh…” You rambled out nervously.</p><p>Sir Pentious quickly forgot the pain and set his attention to the hundreds of little egg-men that flaunted about the kitchen. He pointed a clawed finger to the door.</p><p><strong><em>“GET OUT, EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! OUT!!!” </em></strong>He shouted.</p><p>“But, boss, she murdered 9 of our friends and even eat one of them!” An egg-man chirped out.</p><p><strong><em>“AND I WILL MURDER ALL 1,276 OF YOU IF YOU DON’T GET OUT NOW!” </em></strong>He now roared furiously. His hooded hair driving all the way up to the ceiling and every eye on his body was now burning red.</p><p>The eggs scattered, toppling and stepping over one another to get out the door before it was too late.</p><p>A few more moments later and they had all mange to push themselves out the door, leaving the room silent with just you and the snake-demon left.</p><p>“And as for you,” he yanked you by the neck of your blouse “you’re coming with me!” He said firmly.</p><p>You then felt fear take you. Chances were you just fucked up, once again. And maybe this time you finally struck out on your second chance. He didn’t want to eat you, but he could still kill you if he wanted to.</p><p>You then brought out your arms to reach around him, hugging him close to you. This seemed to startle Sir Pentious and he went stiff for a moment.</p><p>“Don’t, please! I-I’m sorry!!” You whimpered while your grip grew tighter, you were hoping he was getting the message. He then pushed you to the side and snarled.</p><p> “You fool! Look what you’ve done,” He hissed, the yolk that covered you had now rubbed off on him and his suit shirt. “now I’m going to have to wash up too!” He then muttered to himself now irritated and then yanked you up, carrying you over his shoulder as he slithered down a hall and into a washroom. Dropping you inside and shutting the door behind you both.</p><p>He reached the large tub and turned the faucet on, letting hot water fill the tube. He then removed his hat and the dirty suit shirt laying them onto the sink. He then stared you down, waiting for you to begin undressing too.</p><p>“I can wait. Take your time.” You said hopefully.</p><p>You watched as he pointed to the tub. “Now.” He said in a sharp tone.</p><p>Defeated, you then started pulling the yolk-stained dress until it was completely off. He had already slipped in and sat down in the water and was waiting for you. You could tell his body was way too big for this tub and his tail was sticking out on the other end.</p><p>“There’s no room for me.”</p><p>“Then sit on my tail.” He replied.</p><p>“Sit on your tail? Won’t that hurt?” You asked, feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation.</p><p>“Please, like a little fleshing could hurt me.” Now sounding gruff as he spoke.   </p><p>“Oh. So, when I punched you, it didn’t hurt?”</p><p>He then perked his head up like he was taken off guard by that question, then immediately glared irritably at you.</p><p>Suddenly, you were pulled out from under you, his tail tossing you in air then dropping you head first in the bath water with a splash. You bobbed up a second later, coughing and eyes stinging from the warm water.</p><p>“Your mouth is too big for your own good, petty wretch.” He spat as you tried to rub water away from your eyes. Moments later the irritation both cease and you now realize you were now sitting in the tub with him…and sitting on his tail. Your face was a flush as you could do nothing about the feeling between your legs as it made contact with his large mass below the water, bumping up against your entrance as you sat. You nervously turn the other way so your back was facing towards him instead, while bringing your knees in as you hugged them.</p><p>You then felt his arm yanking you back which made you shriek in surprise.</p><p>“Hold still, fool. Your hair is a mess and I’m going to get that rubbish out before its ruined.” He stated firmly. You felt a cold liquid being poured over your head then having to feel him scrubbing your head a few times until it made a foam.</p><p> “I can wash myself!” You insisted, but he paid no attention to your words.</p><p>“Going down, better close your eyes this time.” Then suddenly, your head was forced down into the water. Lucky, you had listened and had closed your eyes before your face touched the water. He did the a few more times until the foam was gone and your hair was cleaned from any residue. Gently, he then brushed your hair over your shoulder so he could start scrubbing your back.</p><p>You just sighed in defeat and just let him clean you up. The sooner you cooperated, the sooner you could get out of this tub and this mass that was overcrowding it. You closed your eyes and remain calm, as you waited for him to clean you and finish.</p><p>“Did you eat one of my men?” You heard him ask, sounding oddly curious about it.</p><p>You froze. You were unsure if you should answer or not. Would he get mad? Would you be punished or even be killed for it? He then turned you to face him. His reddish eyes where firm, yet stared right through you like a sheet of glass.</p><p>“Well? Ssssspeak.” He demanded.</p><p>“I was hungry.” You quietly proclaimed.</p><p>His large toothy smile flashed. Then, he started to burst out in psychotic laughter. A kind of laughter you’ve never heard from him before, and he even had a hard time to stop it, this slowly making you unnerved as you watched.  His laughs eventually came to a halt as he brushed away some lingering tears off his face.</p><p>“Such ignorance you have (y/n). If food was what you desired you merely had to ask for it.” He chimed, this all seemed to had put him in a more amused state. Until you would tell him the rest of what happened.</p><p>You were about to speak more about the incident in the kitchen, like how those three had plans to murder you, but you reframed yourself from doing so.</p><p>Things were so messed up right now you didn’t know what to do. A part of you wanted to confide in him. Open up and speak your point of view for once, yet was that truly what you wanted to do in the first place. Truly, you should hate him to hell and back for what he has done, yet you didn’t.  He had sculled you, called you names and had taken you in his bed more than one occasion and without having to use his magic you would submit to him. Why would you submit to him? It was wrong, wasn’t it? Perhaps there was something wrong with you.</p><p>A pair of lips connecting with your own shot you out of your thoughts, feeling his snake tongue slowly invading, making soft wet strokes along your own. You felt yourself begin to melt into the kiss, you came closer, until your hands rested on his broad shoulders, tenderly pushing up against him to deepen the kiss.</p><p>Then, realizing what you were doing, you pushed away. Your face a stained red from embarrassment as looked away.</p><p>“We…shouldn’t do this…” You spoke nervously.</p><p>Sir Pentious seemed a little confused by your sudden action. He then raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“And why is that,” He replied, “there’s no one here, but us?” Having said that, he then cupped your shoulders, pushing you back against him so he could continue kissing you. You managed to get your face away, but he still held you like a vice.</p><p>“Wait…please!” You begged.</p><p>“What is it now?!” You heard him grumble.</p><p>“This is wrong, okay. All of this is wrong, everything!” You cried.</p><p>Sir Pentious paused for a moment, he glanced down at you with an odd expression, until it became firm again.</p><p>“You are beyond what is right and what is wrong. That is a line you crossed way before I brought you to Hell’s realm.  And that’s something you still haven’t learned, you simpleton.”</p><p>“Why would a failure be able to learn anything?” You responded, looking away from him.</p><p>“Yes, you are an untrainable failure, and still, I choose to have you.”</p><p>Before you could respond he had you buried against his scaly body. His warm breath now at your neck as you started to feel him nip at the skin. You then went completely stiff.</p><p>“Your body and blood are meaningless; your soul is meaningless. But you belong to me. Your mine, never forget that.” He said, feeling the grin on your neck as he continued kissing down the soft skin.</p><p>His talons stroked gently down your chest cupping your breast like tender sweet buds. A moment after and he came in with his tongue to suckle them, hungering for their sweet nectar. Having his fill soon after, he went below the water, a talon now poking and prodding between your inner folds. You leaned back and moaned from the over powering sensation of being aroused. </p><p>You found yourself moaning louder this time as two more clawed fingers disappeared inside you, reappearing only to forcefully push their way back inside you.</p><p>You knew this was wrong, this was all wrong…but you were too far gone to care any longer. All you knew, and all you wanted was him. And now you knew without a doubt he wanted you even though he couldn’t train you in magic. He still wanted you.  </p><p>Your eyeballs were almost rolling in your skull as you mewed in ecstasy, still having your inner being caressed by his lanky talons.</p><p>“(Y/n).” He spoke calmly now, “Do you wish for me to take you inside now, to make you drown with pleasure until nothing remains?”</p><p>“Yes, please.” You moaned.</p><p>“Well, too bad.” He then said.</p><p>Suddenly you screamed as you felt something quickly dig in between your legs, sharply pushing and bending inside your clit. You then felt it bumping you again from the back. You turned your head to see that his tail was now curved around and sticking inside you instead of hanging off the side of the tub.</p><p>Shit! He’s going to fuck you with his tail.</p><p>You yelped out again as it began forcing its way deeper into your inner folds.</p><p>“You did ruin one of my good suits.” He spoke, this must have been his way of punishing you.</p><p>You screamed again, as his tail then pulled out, then quickly penetrated you again as you squealed over and over again.</p><p>Eventually you felt a bump where your fingers laid below the water, you looked down and appeared what now look like a pouch in his gold tail.</p><p>Wait, is that?</p><p>Without another thought, you started to push your fingers inside the slit until they slip beneath the scales, tugging out his appendage from its hiding place.</p><p>“Wait, what are you…ah!” He began to groan as you began stroking and massaging his shaft.</p><p>“Two can play!” You said, as you continue to stroke him until he was aroused.</p><p>“Ah…AH, AH, AHHH!” You heard him wail out.</p><p>He then started again at your pussy, pushing his tail into you as far as possible stretching you to unbearable limits while you pulled at him feeling up his malehood and sending him into a wild blaze. You both screamed as you both came, while the water below had become a light murky white.</p><p>You both laid there panting for a long moment, you were laying on his chest as he held you. While he had his back laying up against the tub.</p><p>“So…I guess I learned something after all, huh?”  You teased.</p><p>Sir Pentious’s eyes bulged at your little remark. He yanked you forward to see him glaring with flames in his eyes while you smiled back at him mischievously.</p><p>“Do that to me again, and I will make you suck on it, filthy little cur!!” He hissed loudly.</p><p>“Look who’s callin’ who filthy.” You laughed.</p><p>“Shut up!” He retorted defensively.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, there you go. The only good ending out of the shots your gonna get. Yeah,  there are chances with Val &amp; Vox next there aren't going to happy endings. ^^; But you never know.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words are in Latin but backwards<br/>Translation:</p><p>““̸̭̐m̶̦̕Σ̵̱̂ᴎ̴͉̿o̴̗̒į̴͛ƚ̵͓̔i̴̤͗b̵̗̈́Σ̶̢̊ᗡ̷̢͆.̶͈̐”̴͖̆ = Surrender</p><p>“ꙅ̸̼̾ủ̶͖|̷̧ú̷͎q̶͖i̴̠̇ɔ̴͕̈́ꙅ̷̬͗ȉ̶͚b̵͍ ̵̯̔ꙅ̵̳͘u̸͇͠Σ̷͎̆M̴̛̲” = My apprentice<br/>-----------------------------------------------<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>